The invention relates to a swtich, particularly a key, with at least one fixed contact and with a movable contact affixed to a contact arm, the said contact arm being held by means of a snap spring in at least one of the two catch positions. Switches of this kind are already known per se. The cost of producing these switches is comparatively high, as the contact arm and the snap spring have to be manufactured and thus mounted separately. The purpose of the present invention is to provide a switch of the kind described at minimum cost.